


HAPPY THANKSGIVING

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: Just a short story I made for this special day featuring some friends of mine. HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD THANKSGIVING!





	HAPPY THANKSGIVING

A blue striped raccoon and a rabbit with brown hair with a thin blue streak both sat next to each other. Staring in awe at a meal that was fitting for this holiday but oddly questionable. A big cooked turkey that was cooked to perfection and still being hot as it was out of the oven. 

“You know...how do birds handle this?” Fever the raccoon asked as she took a sip of water from her cup.

“Maybe Vultures can handle it? Other birds though...I’m not sure.” Trish the rabbit said with a chug of dr pepper. “I just feel sorry for this poor bas-”

The almost unwholesome language was dropped until the sound of a door opening got their attention. The two mammals entering the house were a tabby cat and a dwarf rabbit. Both wearing hoodies that were zipped up and trying to keep themselves warm from the cold wind and temperature of Fall that was edging close to Winter.

“I never thought this week was going to be so freezing cold!” Tee said with his hood being put down to let his afro out in the warm air.

“I did warn you. You’re lucky I checked on the weather report last week.” Jake the cat started to take off his hoodie and placed it on a rack that was close to being full of hanged coats and hoodies.

The two went over to the raccoon and gray rabbit as they welcomed them in as Jake began to stretch his arms. He did drive throughout for almost an hour heading on down over here to June’s home.

“Is the feast ready to begin?” Said the hungry cat who looked at the big turkey with his mouth almost watering. 

“Almost. June is prepping the mashed potatoes and gravy. Michael and Katrice are helping her out.” Fever said as the small rabbit hopped on an open seat and pulled out his phone, being ready to wait for the feast to begin.

In the kitchen, the mama bun was stirring the big pot that was full of mashed potatoes. Being rich in flavor and thick enough to scoop bread rolls with. June was Michael’s mother. During every Thanksgiving she would do most of the cooking for her family and sometimes friends. This year was different, for now she was going to cater and make enough food for her, her children, and Michael’s friends. 

The family couldn’t make it due to a harsh snowstorm that has blocked the roads at the town where they were staying. So for this Thanksgiving, she was making this food for a small group but still made sure she made room for plenty. Her husband was going to be home soon after he got the last minute bread rolls. 

Next to Michael who was mixing the gravy to perfection was his small young sister Ashley, or Ash for short. She was on her phone playing the latest trending game since he was bored out of her mind since she usually would have her cousins be over to play with her.

Michael took peeks at her phone to see she was trying to avoid being near weird astronaut mammals in a spaceship. “You must really like that game huh?”

“Well it is for free, and plus my friends play it all the time.” Ashley was tapping away to run away from anyone who might just be an imposter.

“Oh me and some buddies of mine play that all the time!” Michael said as he finished the gravy mixing.

“Oh yes...I have heard you many times on how you were able to be the ‘smartest imposter ever’” Katrice letted out a smirk after making her quote of being sly into calling her rabbit boyfriend a nerd.

“Pfft. I feel like you would be the worst imposter and go after a crowd.” Michael was quick to fire back with his nerd truth bullets.

Ash looks over to her big brother. “Hey! You will be nice to her. She is your waifu!”

As soon as Ashley had said that, Michael’s face went from being smug, to having his cheeks go flushed red and looking over to his sister who was serious with what she said. Katrice couldn’t help but snicker to herself with June joining in.

“S-she isn’t married to me, and how do you know the word waifu?!” 

“I know everything thanks to the internet! Now be nice to your waifu and apologize!”

Shadow the silver fox came in to see and hear all of the commotion. Kino was beside him as well as they looked at the siblings giving each other the staredown of all time.

“Uhh...did we miss something?” Questioned Shadow.

“Yeah. Michael is protecting his waifu aka me.” Katrice went along with the sister as the rabbit looked over to her and had a more redder face of embarrassment.

June giggled and looked at her son. “Oh Michael. Don’t be so upset and shy. She is your-”

“Mom please don’t say waifu! It’s going to be the death of me!” 

“I was going to say girlfriend. Plus common, you don’t act so big and tough willed when your friends aren’t around.”

Michael was now telling his mom to shush and not say anything so humiliating. Of course, her words peaked the interest of the two foxes.

“OH! What does he do?” Kino was the first to ask with Michael looking at him with angered eyes.

June was ready to explain what she meant by it. Of course her son was not going to be staying here when she starts talking about him being “lovey dovey” to his red panda girlfriend. With him grabbing Katrice gently by the hand, he started to walk out with her. She went along since she didn’t want their friends to start poking fun at the lovebirds. They knew they might have to hide in the bathroom.

Jake was on his phone, his thumb tapping on the pictures and posts from his social media app that he favored. He saw so many things were going down. Mammals having a war over which Thanksgiving food was better, the parade having to be so stupidly funny looking, and of course the tree for Christmas looking more broken than a glued vase.

Michael and Katrice make it into the dining room where their friends were all there and present. Waiting for the last food to be made and being ready for everyone to eat.

“Lemme guess, embarrassing stories being brought up by your mom?” Fever sure was smart when it came to seeing the faces of mammals.

Michael nodded. “I think she is starting to talk about how I sometimes fall asleep holding Katrice’s tail.”

“Awwwwwww~” Jake and Tee mockingly d’awwed to the two as now Katrice was suffering from having to be blushing red. 

“I-I will make sure nothing cute happens from today til after Christmas.” Katrice made a vow to it. Michael had to agree to be spared from it even though it would mean no more cuddles.

“Oh speaking of Christmas, you guys planning on something?” Tee was curious on how his friends were going to be celebrating the month of the festive holiday.

With Fever it was probably decking out her garbage dumpster with festive lights, with Trish it was going to be trying to make some festive sweets. Jake was going to binge watch Christmas movies and species. Tee being the same thing but also wanting to do some festive decoration. Michael was more excited than ever about the holiday as he was going to deck out the house, play video games while wearing his perfect gamer sweater and hat, and being all festive and jolly. Katrice having to be tagged along despite not being a Christmas fan.

“I am stuck with him, so I pretty much gotta suffer for him.” Katrice said with Michael looking at her.

“But...won’t my happiness be the reason why you should be happy?” The sad eyes of the bunny started to show. A lip quiver and almost a whimper.

The red panda groaned to end this cuteness that he was irradiating. “Yes yes. But I swear, if you dare put up a hundred mistletoes again like last year, I will be staying in a motel.”

Michael accepted the demand. “I’ll only include one!”

The smell of food got everyone’s attention. Come in was June, Shadow, and Kino all having to be carrying stuff in their hands. June holding the pot of mashed potatoes, Kino carrying the gravy, and Shadow having to bring in the plates that Katrice was supposed to bring in. One by one, every mammal and empty chair got a plate in front of them.

All of the food was there. The stuffing, the mac and cheese, the dreaded cranberry sauce. Everything good was on the clean decorated table that was full of food beyond belief. Everyone was ready to dig in just already.

Kino looked at the turkey. “Your food looks amazing Mrs. Warren!” 

“Heh, you can call me June, and thanks! Michael and Katrice did most of the help preparing the food!”

“Well, thanks to you and to the two lovebirds.” Shadow teased jokingly as Michael and Katrice accepted the tease and began to be seated next to each other. Soon everyone else started to sit down in the chairs.

“Ashley!” June called out to the living room. “We got the food ready!” 

The small cream white rabbit kit ran over with her placing her phone in her pocket of her jeans and getting to sit down next to her mother. June looked over to her phone as she started to turn it on and tap a few things on the screen. Within some seconds, a smile started to come over to her face. 

“Ooohh! Your father is almost here!” The two siblings began to shout almost like a ‘huzzah’ while a ding got their heads to turn over to Jake who pulled out his phone too and turned it on.

“Marrok is close by too!” Both Jake and Tee were ecstatic to get the news that their friend was coming over as well. 

“I guess he had time after all.” Kino said as the orange fox was already starting to fill his plate along with Michael doing the same.

Before the other mammals could do the same, the sound of car doors slamming got Ashley to gaps and smile widely. “DAD’S HOME!!!” She was so excited that she was ready to do a binky. Thankfully June was able to calm her down as Michael and Ashley’s mom got herself up and was ready to greet her husband by the door.

The door was opened wide just like how her arms were wide and ready to be hugged. Instead, a maned wolf came running in and rushed over to the group in the dining room. He had brown feathers on his clothing and fur as an adult male rabbit soon ran inside the house and slammed the door. The maned wolf being Marrok and the brown furred rabbit with brown eyes being Ethan Warren.

June was shocked as her husband also had the same feathers along with this strange mammal who barged in. 

“GUYS! ME AND THIS BOOMER RABBIT ARE BEING ATTACKED BY FEATHERED DEMONS!” Marrok said in a panic.

“Y-yeah! Me and this guy were coming down here and-wait...did he just call me a boo-”

June stops him from continuing. “Honey, what is going on?” 

Ethan shuts the door and locks it quickly. “June...the turkeys are here.”

Her eyes widened from hearing it. They were close weren't they? June had a feeling that they were near her. 

“LOOK!” A panicked Marrok pointed out the window. Soon, everyone started getting out of their chairs and got to peek outside of the window. 

Outside was something too bizarre to explain. Too wacky to even understand. Outside was an army of feral turkeys all gobbling in an angry union. Some carrying sticks to use as a weapon to fight the mammals that were eating one of their kind. Fever and Trish looked at each other and then back at the turkeys.

“You know...I just thought of something.” Trish said as she took a drink out of her can.

“You think that maybe we should provide a more vegan approach so no more feral turkeys will try to forge an army to attack us?” Fever answered as if she had the right answer for the rabbit.

“Not even close. I just thought about how if they want to be not eaten, then they gotta be anthropomorphized.” 

“Well...yeah...but wouldn’t that make them be turned into fur-” Fever’s weird word was halted by Ashley who was talking to her mom and dad.

“So, what do we do now then?” Ash was then picked up and held close to her father as they watched outside of the army of turkeys still making their noises.

“Well dear.” June started to speak as she looked at everyone. “I say, we should be thankful for having this great day and for spending time as one big group. Almost like a family.” Everyone d’awwed at the mom rabbit’s answer to that question. “Also be thankful for having top notch security so they will never break in.” With a sudden press of a button, the windows and doors were shutted off by thick metal sheets that covered every single entrance. 

“Uhh...mom...where did you get that stuff?” Michael questioned his mother while sounding frightened at how she could afford it.

“Simple. The internet!” June said with glee. “Now...WE CAN EAT AWAY!”

“YES!” Everyone all shouted in righteous triumph as every began to sit in their chairs and began to feast the biggest of all feasts in the world. 

Tomorrow will be a day of rest, or a day of heading home if the turkeys were gone due to the security flamethrowers scaring them away. In five days, this month of being thankful would be over. As the last month of the year will be full of festive joy to spread to family, friends, and strangers. For now, they ate and were happy to be a big happy laughing and smiling group. This day was going to be the best ever of all time.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!

(CAST aka people’s OC’s)  
Katrice: CakeTriflez   
Jake: KingdomOfKitten   
Tee: TonyCalderon3rd   
Marrok: ShortLeggyMike   
Fever: fever_artistry   
Shadow: Shadow_Darkclaw   
Kino: TheFoxNinja17   
Trish: trashasaurusrex  
Michael, June, Ethan, Ashley: Mine


End file.
